


Let My Love Be Heard

by ErrorCode



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Lives, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluctuating moods, M/M, PTSD, Post-War, Realistic relationship, Reunion, Slow recovery, au where Adam lived, deals with PTSD, descriptions of nightmares, not canon, some smut later on, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode/pseuds/ErrorCode
Summary: After the war for Earth against the Galra, Adam found himself waking up in a bright room. Flowers and cards littered the tables around him in a blinding array of colors.He struggles to move past the events, and struggles to move forward with life.Can Shiro help him shake these memories off, and refresh him with new, happy ones?Based off of a cathedral choral song called 'Let My Love Be Heard.' It's a beautiful song about finding your peace in hard times, calling out your love.





	1. Reflections

The explosion rang through Adams ears as his jet hurdled towards the ground at breakneck speeds. He tried to level it out, tried to eject, but he was trapped, communications cut. He couldn't see anything but red. He couldn't hear anything but the blaring alarms from the jet. 

He was going to die, and he knew it. He knew he was. The collision with the ground sent him into shock, and everything was black. 

He saw himself through the eyes of a toddler, two years old. He was watching as his mother and father sang to 'Tiny Dancer' in the car as he kept himself busy with toys. 

Then four years old, learning to ride his bike. He remembers his father letting go of the handles, and he was on his own. 

Ten years old, top of his class in science and math. The awards ceremony, his parents in the crowd, taking pictures and cheering as he accepted his award.

Fifteen years old, his mom and dad fighting. He watched his dad grab his keys and leave. He never came back. 

Twenty, piloting jets in a training session at the Garrison for the first time. The thrill of the height, the adrenaline rush of the view.

Twenty-one, when he was introduced to his cadet partner, Takashi Shirogane. His co-pilot. He remembers the jokes they shared, the fights they had. He remembers the moment he was asked on a date. 

Twenty-two years old and he's graduated, becoming a professor at the Garrison with Shiro. Iverson and Sanda both confirmed his rank to be Commander. 

Twenty-four and Shiro was kneeling with a ring. A proposal. Adam had to accept, but had to laugh. He pulled his own ring box out and proposed as well. 

Twenty-five and Shiro begged to go on the Kerberos mission. Adam tried to tell him not to go, not to waste his life away.

Thirty years now, and he's spent his time training for war. For a war they could lose, for his friends to be exterminated like ants. He's watched it happen. Takashi was dead, his cadets were dead, his friends were dead. 

Destruction was all he knew now. 

He could only see black all over again, numb everywhere. He couldn't hear anything but his own frantic breath, heat on his face and legs. His glasses had shattered, one some completely obliterated. 

His left eye was bleeding, warm, sticky liquid. He couldn't open it, it hurt too horribly to even try. His whole face hurt. His body hurt. 

He didn't have the strength to move, his bones were broken. He was going to pass out from heat, from blood loss, from pain. 

He did.

* * *

 

Adam woke up to the sound of steady beeping, his own breathing, and quiet footsteps down the hallway. He glanced around, one eye impossible to open. Around him was a display of vibrant colors, flowers and cards showering every inch of tablespace in the room. Some from cadets, he's sure of it, and some from the commanders. 

He couldn't recall what happened but his first priority was figuring out what was happening. Is he alive or dead? He's in pain, but he can sit up. How long was he out?

He pulled the tableside mirror over to look at himself, in horror of what he saw staring back at him. 

One eye burned shut, scars and a large burn covering his face. His hair was singed and unruly, one ear was partially torn. His neck was mostly burned, as well as most of his body, scarred from metal slicing him. His left leg was in a full cast, and his arms were in braces. 

He rememebered what happened and it hit him like a trainwreck, bringing back only memories of screams, explosions, and a bright light. 

He panted a little and glanced around, making sure he was back, safe. Is the war over? He doesn't know anymore. 

Is he even Adam?

The door opened and startled Adam as he looked over towards it, vision blurry. There stood four cadets, all the MFE pilots. He remembers them. The best cadets, the ones he's had the honor of teaching.

They noticed Adam was awake and offered soft, sad smiled. "Commander Adam, it's so nice to see you're awake now," Rizavi spoke softly, setting a bouquet of flowers on the nearest table. "We weren't sure what was going to happen, we're happy you're back."

Adam looked at them and furrowed his brows. "How long have I been out?" He asked, looking at the new addition to his flower field. 

"Four weeks, Commander," Griffin said, standing professional, "the war is over already. Voltron came back."

Takashi? He remembers Sam Holt saying something about Takashi and Voltron. He needs to know more. 

"Voltron? What is that?" Adam questioned, earning looks from Kinkade and Leifsdotir. 

"Sir, Voltron is a large robot formed by mechanical lions," Leifsdotir said, remaining in her spot in the back of the group, "and the so-called 'paladins' are pilots. They were cadets here at the Garrison."

"Lance McClain, Pidge Gunderson, Hunk Garrett, and Keith Kogane," Kinkade spoke up, looking over at Leifsdotir, then to Adam, "and Takashi Shirogane."

Adam's heart dropped, but he kept it hidden. "I appreciate your company, cadets. And I enjoy the flowers. Is Takashi around?"

Griffin nodded, "Yes he is, sir. He's visiting with the paladins. They're recovering as well, but they've not had it like you have. Would you like us to leave and get him for you?"

Adam glanced at them, then towards some cards. "Yes, please. I need to talk to him. I have things I need to say."


	2. Reunion

Shiro looked different, and Adam couldn't make out who it was at first. But the eyes, the sad smile, and the figure in the sunlight gave it away. It had been nearly five years since Shiro was deemed dead in space, and five years since Adam had given up on hope. 

Hope was in front of him, looking over his burns and scars. 

"Adam, I thought you were dead," Takashi spoke quietly, running his thumb over Adam's left hand. 

"The feeling's mutual, Takashi. I wanted to talk to you, can I?" Adam asked nearly quieter than Shiro had spoken, worried. 

"Of course, Adam, I wanted to talk with you too, actually, but..." but he had poured his heart out at the wall, fingers softly pressing on the portrait, the name. 

"I'm sorry that I was so rude back then. I shut down your dreams, I wanted you to stay with me instead of doing what you wanted," Adam mumbled, unable to bring himself to look into Shiro's obsidian eyes. He felt like he was confessing murder to a victim's parents."I'm so sorry, Takashi."

"Adam, it's alright. You were right back then, all right. You had all the right reasons to worry, but I was selfish to choose what I did. But because I've made that choice, we have our world, our love. We were both selfish, both made rash decisions, but I'm home now, and you're with me," Shiro's smile was soothing to Adam, calming his heavy heart. Something about his tone made Adam feel at peace. 

"I don't deserve you, you're so kind to me, Takashi. Always were, even when I wasn't kind in return," Adam began to ramble, but was silenced when Shiro picked his hand up. 

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to live with me again, restart our relationship. No ultimatums, no space travel, no leaving. Just you, me, together in a world we know is safe. We can protect it together. We can have our own world," Shiro inspired Adam, earning a smile. 

Adam couldn't help the smile pulling his lips up, despite the pain from the left side of his face. He wanted to kiss Shiro right then and there, but healing takes mending, and mending takes time and patience. 

Shiro seemed to feel the same, the way his eyes stole glances at the dry, scarred lips on Adam's face. Everything about this scene was tender, sensitive, sweet. The silences were no longer uncomfortable and tense, they were calming and warm. To know that someone was there to love you after everything? 

It feels like heaven has broken a piece off on Earth. 

"Takashi, can you turn on the radio? Music can help set a good mood," Adam said, sitting himself up. 

"Oh! Of course," Shiro laughed a little, turning to the radio. How much different the Earth tech is from the Altean tech? If he didn't know any better, he'd say radios were the true alien technology. He flipped on an alt-rock station, which was playing some song neither of them knew, but Adam was sort of digging it. 

Adam likes nearly any type of music, Shiro recalls. But he will probably try to skin you alive for playing country or rap. He remembers that warning clear as day. 

"I enjoy this kind of music. It's never too upbeat, but never too slow. And it's got actual words over good music. Kinda like the modern day Bob Seger, but.. not?" Adam was trying to make a point. 

Shiro just chuckled, shrugging. "I guess I agree with you. You're saying these guys can sing better than singers on mainstream radio?"

Adam nodded slightly, "Yeah, exactly! You understand me so well!"

"We were engaged, of course I know you," Shiro pointed out, a smile playing both his and Adam's lips. Heart melting.

"True. You should also remember me being drunk every Friday night at home, singing karaoke to Broadway musicals," Adam joked, though it did happen more than ten times.

"Vivid memories, Adam. I remember it clear as day." Takashi snickered, "I also remember when you lured me into singing 'Defying Gravity' with you."

Laughter consumed the two, dying down after a minute. Adam's stormy green eyes met Shiro's onyx orbs, locking with him. He's missed everything about him. 

* * *

 

"There's too many! They're firing at us!"

"Jarvez, take left! Take left!"

"I've lost control of the thrusters-" A scream cut off Commander Quilliams.

The coms were a mess of yelling, screaming. The sight was unholy, explosions everywhere, large Galra cruisers firing upon the underpowered fighter jets- Earth's first defense. 

Adam was headed for a ship to fire, Commander Lochlan to the left of him, General Ulytz to the right. The shouting of panicked orders, jets going down, and coms getting shut off after jets exploded. 

It flooded every sense. Determination turned to fear as Lochlan was shot down head-on. His trusted friend, best friend, now deemed as war debris. Ulytz was the last one to die on that mission, hit while trying to avoid a hit. 

Adam was the last to fall, hit by a ray of pure light. Energy. Death. 

* * *

 

"Adam? Adam! Hey, it's alright, I've got you now.." 

He was enveloped in warmth, held against a familiar scent, feeling. Life was here, worth living here, and it was real. Takashi was holding Adam close, coaxing him out of the thoughts. 

"It's alright, Adam. I'll protect you forever. Nothing will hurt you, I promise," Shiro's voice still didn't line up. It was muffled, Adam's hearing was still in the past, but everything else was in the present. 

"Are you alright, Adam? I know, it's hard, and I'll be here to help you every step of the way, I promise," Shiro was serious, holding both of Adam's hands.

Adam snapped back to what was present, what was said comprehended in his mind, made him calm down. "I'm sorry, Takashi. I don't know what happened," Adam panicked, looking at the hands holding his own.

"It happens to me as well, Adam," Shiro smiled softly, bringing his right hand up to kiss the back of it. "I'm here through everything, okay?"

Reassurance is beautiful. 

This was a beautiful moment they shared, speaking about things, ensuring company in troubling times. 

A doctor came in to break some news. 

"Dr. Valencia? How is he?" Shiro asked, sitting up straight, retracting his hands from Adam's.

"He's very stable. He'll be able to leave tomorrow evening if he remains in this condition," the doctor smiled, tapping her pen on the paper. "He's recovering fast."

"I'll be able to go home tomorrow night?" Adam perked up. He can start his life again there, learn Shiro once again. 

"Yes, of course, but there will be complications there. That's the bad news, Commander Wanjari," Dr. Valencia pushed her glasses up, "You are no longer allowed to drive or pilot."

"It's not like I would pilot again anyways, doctor," Adam pointed out. "I was never cut out for jets anyways."

It was a second option, in case his professor plan went wrong. And it didn't. Professor of chemistry, biology, and astronomy. He was a popular commander back when he started, but cadets didn't much like his classes. 

"I understand, I'm just letting you know. Captain Shiro, good luck to you two. We will call you tomorrow evening when he could leave, if you aren't here," and with that, Dr. Valencia was gone. 

"I can go home tomorrow, with you," Adam smiled towards Shiro. 

This was the rewritten story, the creation of their world. 

"I'm excited, Adam. I'll do everything to make life perfect for you, I promise-" Shiro was cut off by Adam.

"Perfection makes life too surreal. I like the small perfections and imperfections. It makes us human," Adam smiled. 

"Of course, you're absolutely right, Adam. Perfect imperfections make us more human," Takashi nodded, standing up. "I've got a class to teach tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow morning, I promise," A soft smile followed as Takashi made his way to the door. 

"Wait, Takashi."

Shiro turned to face Adam. 

Adam gave him a smile, a sight from the memories.

"Congratulations on being a Captain. You deserved it."


	3. Home Is

It was close to midnight, and Adam was flipping through TV channels, sitting on the couch in his living room. Cheesy rom-coms on channel eighteen, awful game shows on channel nineteen, and Channel Twenty News on, well, channel twenty. 

He decided to settle in for the night watching the news, keeping updated on everything that's been happening recently. 

The news anchor was going on about some story about Canada, which Adam didn't really care about. 

"Construction on Canada's latest skyscraper was brought to a halt due to-" a breaking news segment cut off the anchor's uninteresting story. A female anchor stood there with papers in hand. 

"Galaxy Garrison has issued a statement. On the first mission to Kerberos, the crew has suffered a pilot error. All three crew members have been killed. Matthew Holt, the technician. Commander Samuel Holt, the scientist. And pilot Takashi Shirogane-"

Everything else seemed to blur, to muffle. Nothing felt real anymore, it felt like a dream. Takashi was dead, he wouldn't come home. Adam would never get to apologize. 

Pain filled his heart, tears in his eyes as he looked at the discarded ring on the bar counter. He's heartbroken. 

 

* * *

~~~~Adam woke up with bright light streaming pouring through his window, the constant beeping of the heart moniter made Adam annoyed. He was just dreaming, or having a flashback. Both?

He laid in silent reality, resting himself for nearly ten minutes before Dr. Valencia came back in, accompanied by Ryan Kinkade, in medical uniform, and another medical student. 

"I've got good news, Commander. You're allowed to leave whenever you want to," Valencia helped Adam up, unhooking him from the heart monitor. What a relief. 

"So I could leave now?" Adam asked, sitting up perfectly straight to stretch his back. 

"Yes, and your leg's mended pretty fast. We're going to have you on crutches for two weeks, just to get you used to being back on your feet again," the doctor smiled.

"Sounds perfectly fine. Is Takashi here?" Adam looked around. 

"He's in the waiting room. Want to go surprise him?" Valencia smiled. 

"Of course I do," Adam laughed, getting help from the assistants to get up. 

* * *

 

Crutches are something someone uses at some point in their life. Adam was used to them by now, seeing as he's rather accident prone. He skipped the stairs, which wasn't usually the case, but he kind of had no choice. 

He made his way down a floor to the waiting room with Dr. Valencia, spotting Shiro out of the small crowd. 

Takashi sat up and smiled when he saw Adam, standing up to walk towards him. Adam was glad to see Takashi's face again, to get a hug from him again, especially after his dream. 

"Good morning, Taka," Adam smiled sweetly, looking at the familiar eyes. Shiro was so endearingly loveable.

"Good morning, Adam. I'm glad you're here," Shiro smiled, "Are you ready to head home now? I've finished getting everything ready."

Adam nodded and turned, thanking the doctor for everything she's done before walking out with Takashi. 

* * *

 

Ocean waves hit the sand as Adam and Shiro paced along the beach. They were about twenty years old, just started dating, and they took a vacation to Heinsmen Beach. 

"C'mon Adam! The water's fine! Perfectly warm, calm!" Shiro called from a few yards away, standing in the water. Adam was taking his time to observe the scene. Takashi looked like a sea god emerging from his undersea palace. 

He wiped himself out of the thought and got up, running for the water. As hesitant as he was, he was always willing to try things if Shiro was right there with him. He's Adam's balance. 

He stepped into the water, which was not too cool, but not warm, and walked in about waist-deep. He looked around for Shiro, but he was gone. 

"Takashi?" He looked around, panicking. "Takashi?"

About five feet in front of Adam, Shiro emerged, a big smile on his face as he held up a small conch shell. "I found this for you!" He said with a goofy smile. 

Adam's heart fluttered at the gift and he took it, looking at the colors. Orange and purple. 

"I love it, Takashi. I love you."

* * *

 

The ride home wasn't long, but it was enough to enjoy the scenery. The orange pillars of rock, the sandy desert, the unique patterns of desert shrubs and cacti littering the Earth.

This was home, and home is where his love is. Home is with Takashi. 

He looked at how the sun was rising, streaking shadows of rocks and plant life across the land like a zebra's fur. A hawk soared up high in the sky, searching for something to eat this morning.

A few minutes later and their house appeared in view. A modern-style house, painted white, but stained pale orange and red from the sand. 

They pulled in and Adam felt a sense of security, warmth. He hasn't remembered what the place looked like back in the hospital, but now he was recalling all the good memories here and there. 

He fumbled for his keys, handing them to Takashi. They both got out of the car headed for the door. Life was going well.

Adam remembered when they bought this house, when they walked in for the first time. 

Takashi opened the door and looked around. Nothing has changed in five years, aside from the loss of the color green, which has been changed to orange. 

"It's been a while since I've been here, Adam. It's nice to be home," Takashi said, walking around. The conch shell was sitting in front of the TV, on the stand. Everything was in exactly the same spot it was when Shiro left. 

"You're welcomed home, Taka," Adam chuckled, looking at him. "I never moved anything, all of your clothes and such are in the same spot."

Takashi laughed a little, pacing around. 

"I love it here, Adam. Why did I ever leave?"

"You fulfilled your dream, Takashi, and you're home now. That's all that matters," Adam said quietly. 

"I know, and I'll never leave you again, Adam."


	4. The Wall

Two days had passed slowly, but it was enough for mending to happen. They went from sleeping in separate rooms to sleeping in the same bed again. They made dinner together, watched silly Disney movies together, and even attempted a Pinterest cake one time. 

Life was calming down, and everything was finally forming its own pace. Things were difficult the first day home, memories good and bad flooding in as if a dam had been breached. 

Adam suffered, Shiro suffered, but together it wasn't as bad as it would be alone. Each time Adam's breath halted, Shiro would remind him to breathe. Each time Shiro spaced off, Adam brought him back to earth. 

They were in equilibrium.

It was Adam's first day back at the Garrison since the end of the war, since his release. He had classes to teach, cadets to train, and it will be better with Shiro at his side. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror, the gray Commander uniform never suited him. His glasses looked strange on his face, but he liked them there. He was a changed man, but so was Shiro. 

Shiro showed up behind Adam, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're beautiful, smile," he said sweetly, a smile tugging at his lips. Adam couldn't resist the urge to smile back. Shiro made him happy. 

"Oh, hush. You're beautiful, Takashi," Adam replied, turning to give him a hug. A big one. "You're too kind to me," he chuckled. 

Takashi wrapped his arms around Adam as well, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Only because you've done nothing to upset me."

* * *

 

The Garrison was changed. Some former cadets were now in Commander uniforms, walking around with the new wave of cadets. Iverson was no longer in his Commander uniform, but was in an Admiral attire. 

Shiro had to split off from Adam when they got to the doors, waving him farewell. Adam felt a bit of confidence as he saw how lively the place was. Everything was back to the usual flow of things. 

He headed inside, to his classroom, which was half a classroom, half a lab. He remembered everything in this room, from the label numbers of the chemicals in the back room, to the barcode of the distilled water jug on the front table. 

Everything was right in place, perfectly untouched. Adam walked around the room before looking over the roster printed on the paper. All new names, new faces. 

The bell for class rang and two to three minutes later, the class was slowly filling with students. They looked at Adam confused, in wonder. They knew what happened, it was the talk of the school for days. 

Adam waited for the last bell to ring before introducing himself from his desk seat. "Good morning, cadets. I'm sure you know which class this is. I'm Commander Adam Wanjari, and I am your chemistry teacher."

The cadets were listening intently, showing the personality of the class. This was going to be a good year. Adam could tell they were going to be good, studious students. 

* * *

 

Classes ended and Adam felt a sense of relief, headed for the teacher's lounge to meet with Shiro. He paused when he came across the main hall, a large wall displaying the names of the fallen. 

He couldn't resist the urge to go over and see it. 

 He looked at all the portraits, eying the etched names. He knew all of these people, all of these faces. And his own-

Nobody knows what it's like to look at your picture and name on the wall, to see what people see when they grieve. To be near heroes, people who sacrificed everything to save the world. Adam closed his eyes, saying silent prayers to all of them. 

He wasn't a religious person at all, but he knew most of them were, and he gave them moments of silence, honored them inside his head. 

Footsteps came up behind him and he turned around, face to face with Takashi. 

"I knew I'd find you here, Adam," he whispered, not wanting to disturb the honorary quiet of the hall. 

Adam looked back at the names. "I know, I couldn't resist. I knew all of them, most of them were my closest friends. Commander Evelyn Ulytz, Lieutenant Agatha Brunenwald, Tyler Morrison. They were in my squadron that day, Takashi," he was hurting as he spoke their names, but this was what grieving was. Remembering what people have done, all the good and bad, remembering. Never forgetting. 

Letting them live on forever in memories and stories. Legends. 

"I know it's hard, but the most important thing is that you never forget them, Adam. Heroes will never be forgotten," Shiro offered a homely smile, "It takes time to heal, Adam, and sometimes you heal in your own way."

Takashi's words struck Adam's heart, helped him feel less miserable. He turned back to Shiro and smiled just a bit. 

"I know, Takashi. I'm through with crying, but they'll remain with me."

"I'm proud of what you've accomplished in the last few days, Adam," Takashi praised a little, taking his hands. "You are the strongest man I've ever met."

Adam's smile grew before he looked back towards the names.

* * *

 

A young lady with fiery red hair was sitting beside Adam, sketching something on a piece of paper. "Y'know, things won't always be bad, Adam. You've just got to move past Takashi. Times are rough," she said, finishing the details on what appeared to be a bearded dragon. 

Adam leaned back and sighed, "I know, it's been six months, but I can't help thinking about him, Ulytz."

"I know how you feel. Sara passed away in a car accident a year ago, Adam. I know what you're going through. The only advice I can give you is to take your time getting through this. You can do it, I believe in you," she gave a bright smile, sliding him the drawing. 

"Take this," She chuckled, "hopefully it'll help remind you to smile."

Adam looked at the sketch, at the small signature at the bottom. "You're an amazing artist, Ulytz. You should've went to teach art," Adam complimented, carefully putting the drawing in a folder. 

"Nah, I like my job here. Physics is much more my thing," she laughed, standing up. "I'll see you after classes, Wanjari."

"See you then, Ulytz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has only been up for like a week and I almost have 500 hits, 50 kudos?  
> You guys are amazing!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the supportive comments and the love!


	5. Feelings (NSFW)

Adam was young again, splayed on the bed underneath Takashi. They were on top of the world, high on the moment. Each breath was heavy, heated, filled with emotion and need. They shared sultry glances before Takashi took the moment to seize a kiss from Adam, causing the other's face to burn red. 

Adam retaliated by wrapping his arms around Takashi, eyes closing as his hands found their way down his toned back, to the hem of his shirt. He gave the shirt a tug, earning a chuckle from Takashi, who sat up to remove it. 

Looking over Takashi's muscled figure was amazing, it made him gawk. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Takashi's chest, kissing every inch of skin, working up his neck, to his jawbone, then to his lips once again. 

Shiro nudged him back down onto the bed, letting out low groans as Adam pressed his chest up against Shiro's. Takashi was hot, warm and comfortable as their skin touched, rubbing. Heaven feels like this, Shiro is an angel. 

It wasn't long before the two were reduced to bare skin, warm and perfectly intwined with each other. The slick sound of Takashi's fingers pressing inside Adam, the soft moans of pleasure that poured from Adam, it tied them together, brought them closer than hand-holding. 

It wasn't long before they were one, Adam purring pleasures sounds out as his nails made their way across Shiro's back, his own back arching as Takashi found his pleasure spot. Takashi's let out grunts and moans as Adam closed around him, marking his neck, chest, and back with stratches, bites, and hickeys. 

They released only seconds apart, Adam spilling over his chest. Mumbling blissful 'I love yous,' the two cleaned up, Takashi caring for the mess he's made of Adam, and Adam proud of the mess he's made of Takashi. 

Perfect soul equilibrium brought to the light by an act of love, one would say. It was no doubt that they have done this many times before, and no doubt it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

 

Adam was laying in the darkness of the bedroom, waking from his dream, his flashback. A warmth behind him, an arm around his waist, and the soft snoring of the slumbering Shiro. 

Moonlight poured in through the curtains, spilling the room with a black and white color scale, stars visible as ever outside, suspended over the desert scenery. 

How many times he's had to look through that window and grieve? The amount was countless, but each night with every star twinkling, Adam had the itching hope that everything would be fine. 

Grief was something he grew to be close friends with. He had learned to live and forgive, but never forget. And lucky he did, because his hope had proven correct, and all of his theories. His love has never failed him before, and it never will again. 

He rolled over to be face-to-face with the sleeping Shiro, his lips parted a little, snoring, hair messy, and shirt twisted a little from his sleeping movements. Adam's heart fluttered a little bit as he made out the details on Takashi's figure. 

Beautiful in every way, with every scar and mark, he was truly a wonder to behold. Adam brushed some of the hair out of Takashi's face and smiled, carefully sliding out of his arm's hold, headed for the back porch. 

He needed some fresh air, some time to relish the moment, the feelings of being back to normal. He slid open the back door and padded over to one of the chairs, taking a seat. 

Familiar constellations and planets, twinkling above his head, the spiral cloud of the Milky Way only visible in the slightest, but able to be seen by even the least observant of people. 

He's dreamed of floating through space, being calm and comfortable suspended in the nothingness of the void, surrounded by his ancestors, by his universal brothers. Stars. He would give anything to see the stars surrounding his entire being. 

But he would never leave home, nor would he ever go into space. His paranoia about traveling hits him hard, but it's never stopped him from dreaming. 

He's already renamed stars after his friends, his family. And each night, he pieces together new constellations. Tonight he sees the face of his brothers and sisters, standing tall and smiling. Stoic, brave, yet gentle and kind. The twinkling in their eyes showed their competent skill in piloting, shooting, medicine, and life.

Each tear that fell from Adam's eyes as he envisioned their spirits soaring through the cosmos, it added a new star for them to see. He'd make them new constellations, and keep their story going. 

A soft hand on Adam's shoulder scared him a little bit, and he looked up to see Shiro standing behind him, looking up at the stars as well. 

"I've seen and experienced things you can't even dream of," Shiro spoke quietly, other arm gesturing to the sky. "But nothing beats seeing you again, Adam. I wouldn't give anything up to see the star again, because seeing them with you makes dreaming about them worth it."

Adam laughed a little bit, wiping his eyes dry. "I dream about the stars pretty often, especially the ones in your eyes," Adam replied, looking at the band of cloud in the sky, the Milky Way's own stardust. 

It was quiet for a while, a comfortable silence. Takashi took a seat beside Adam at some point, arm around him, snugly. It was a peaceful moment in time, and not even the end of the world would ruin it. 

Every soft breath and sigh was like a musical note from the universe, and it was nice to listen to. Adam looked up at Takashi, spotting how his obsidian eyes reflected the sky perfectly. Beautifully. Takashi would be the universe, and Adam would be the life. They make each other, they rely on each other, and they both end at the same time. Resilient and immortal, they will be. And they'll be there to help each other. 

Adam leaned up as Takashi turned towards him, pressing his lips against Shiro's. It reminded him of their first kiss under the night sky, hidden away near the canyon. The thrill, the rush, and the love. 

Adam would give anything to be able to stay like this forever, but they'd both need to go inside soon. It's still only early morning, and they both have classes to teach. 

"Adam, I want to ask you something," Takashi said, after pulling away slowly from the kiss, "I want to know if we could go on a date sometime. Would that be alright?"

"Of course it would be alright, I'd love to go out with you," Adam responded, carefully getting up. "Just tell me when, and I'll be ready."

Shiro's smile warmed up the cool desert night, melting Adam's heart. "Sounds like a plan. I'll let you know when I get things arranged, alright?"

They both shut off for the night, heading back inside to snuggle, laugh, and sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Things got a little busy! I'll be back on schedule soon enough. I've got plans for this fanfic's ending set in place.   
> Also, thank you so much for 800+ hits and all the supportive comments.   
> All the bookmarks and kudos as well!  
> You guys are the best!


	6. Embark

Planning their date turned more into planning a vacation. They had many days to take off to recuperate from the war, and the Garrison had approved each day they requested off. A full week of no work, no stress, just relaxing with each other at Heinsman Beach.

They had the entirety of the next week off, and were crunching in work and time to pack their clothes for the much needed vacation. Things were finally slowing down around the Garrison, and it was good for Adam's health and wellbeing. With less things to worry about, and more time to stop and recover, he was getting well quickly. 

Though somethings can fix certain wounds, others leave scars on a person's personality. It doesn't matter if they're physical or mental scars, you may never be able to understand what happened; but that's what Takashi knew. Each night, Shiro would sit down with Adam and they would just talk- not about anything in particular, just simple conversations about how their day was or their opinions on certain topics. It was nice to be able to get his mind off of things, even if they lingered in the back of his mind. 

And each Saturday was spent with Takashi, remembering the fallen, and honoring them. Flowers were given once a month, and Adam would always share the same silly stories about them. Occasionally, the MFE and Voltron pilots would come with him to the wall to pay their respects as well. Everything was finally growing closer and better for everyone. 

Adam's classes had gained more interest in the recent student body, and they all were intrigued by his interesting experiments and labs. His Universal Theory class also had a ton of support by conspiracy theorists, though Adam had full support on his own theories, either through math or through secondary sources.

Takashi went on to become the head piloting teacher, and educated alongside the Alteans, Allura and Coran. They not only taught students about the high-tech Altean ships, but about the various different cultures of planets, and how they use their abilities to develope their own civilizations. Adam often poked his head in these classes to listen in and learn as well, though he just tended to ask Shiro about the cultures he didn't know of when they got home. 

Pidge and Hunk were promoted to senior technicians, and were given full access to the command center. They were the first ones called when something went wrong, and the first ones to show up when testing new technology.

Lance moved on to training cadets with guns and stealth, as well as flexibility. Still being the oddball he always was, he goofed around in classes, but always scored high. He's proved to cadets various times that you might not be the smartest, the strongest, or the most accurate, but being on a squad means you play a part. They rely on you for many things. 

Then there was Keith, who worked alongside Lance for the morning training, but moved on to training with fighter class pilots. He also taught the cadets about what it truly means to be a pilot, and that you must be willing to step forward if the moment calls for it. 

* * *

 

The day was finally winding down to an end, and the weekend was approaching. Adam and Shiro were back at their house, the sky painted various shades of pink, purple, blue, red, and orange, as streaks of cotton-candy clouds striped the sky. A few odd rays of sunlight were shining through the distant landscape of the desert, lighting up the living room in a golden-amber hue. 

Adam pushed open the door to see Takashi standing by the windows, looking outside. He joined him by his side, smiling softly. 

"This view was unbearable when I stood here years ago.." Adam mumbled, taking Shiro's hand in his own. 

"I bet, but only because it would've been more beautiful with the two of us standing here," Shiro glanced at Adam with a soft smile, "Welcome home. How was your day?"

Adam chuckled a little, shrugging. "It was well, overall. A bit slow and boring, but the kids in my Universal Theories class make everything worth it. They're interesting to listen to, always yelling silly things like 'is there a universe where people evolved from corn?!'"

They both shared a laugh before Shiro headed for the kitchen, Adam close behind. "So, we're leaving on that trip soon, aren't we? Tomorrow morning?" Adam asked, taking a seat on the counter. 

Shiro was looking through the cabinets for something to make, replying to Adam's question rather quickly. "Yeah, of course! We're leaving around eight tomorrow morning. I just want you to make sure you get enough sleep," he said, pulling out a box of fettuccine noodles. 

"You're the one driving, I'm more worried about you not getting enough sleep," Adam snickered a little, watching Takashi. He's missed this sight, watching him from behind, taking in every detail of his body. He was looking at an angel. 

"You're right, but I still want to make sure you're well rested as well. It's not like we're leaving at one in the morning, anyways," Shiro said as he put a pot of water on the stove. 

* * *

 

Dinner was nice, but laying in bed with Shiro was incomparable to anything else in life. He had a cute glow in his eyes, which reflected the stars outside, and his hair went everywhere like a wispy cloud. They shared silly jokes and risky touches, though it was all for laughs and blushes.

Nightmares were no longer a nightly thing that haunted Adam, though they did happen occasionally. He no longer was afraid to close his eyes, because he knew that right next to him was a man who held the universe in his own obsidian eyes. 

And that Takashi is able to overpower whatever thought is terrifying Adam, that Takashi will keep him safe. 

And that Adam will keep Takashi safe. It was fire and ice, spiraling in equilibrium. Fire melts the ice, water puts out the fire, the lack of heat creates ice, and so on. A beautiful clash of existence, dreams, life. 

Adam's always envisioned their love as a galaxy; always expanding, spinning, and creating new, small details that can create new planets- lives and memories. Everything was working out well, though they did have their ups and downs. 

Occasional arguments and disagreements, some yelling, but it was all made up within a week or so, and everything went back to normal. This happened more often than before, but it was showing how well they truly fit together, showing each tear they could mend, showing how they could come up with solutions together.

Adam closed his eyes and let the Sandman take him under his wing, darkness coming over his colorful mind. 

His dream was peaceful, soaring through the cosmos, the universe surrounding himself. Only two things truly existed in this field, and it was Takashi and Adam, hands held as the colors surrounded them.

Their love was a spiraling universe, and they controlled it. 

* * *

 

And the alarm for the morning woke him up. Takashi was already awake, getting dressed, and the first rays of the day were shining inside the windows, spilling everything in a soft scarlet light. 

Adam got up and changed into simple clothes, comfortable for a long car trip, though it would only be about three hours. 

Three hours with nothing to worry about but Shiro and the week ahead. 

It would be fun to go back to the place they've had their first date, their first real kiss. Nothing could out do the feeling in Adam's heart. 

He shuffled out of the bedroom and went to wash up in the bathroom. He cleaned his face, scrubbed his teeth, brushed his hair, and looked over his scars. They were looking healthier than they did when he got them, and it never pained him to see his eye. It was a reminder of sacrifice, of war, and of memories and bonds.

Of service and loyalty, but moreso, he saw it as a permanent scar of resilience. Freedom. They stood for himself, and for humanity the way he saw them, and often times, they also showed his pain and struggle. 

But that's what he wants to do, is stand as a symbol of sacrifice, and nobody would deny he is. He and Shiro are looked at as heroes- Shiro more than Adam, and Adam was never jealous or upset about that. He deserved it all. 

He headed out of the bathroom to gather his bags, it was around 7:50, and they had to hit the road by eight to make it to the hotel at the check out time. 

It appeared that Takashi had already taken care of the bags while Adam was asleep, and he came in through the garage, smiling brightly when he saw Adam all ready to leave. 

"I've already packed the car up, and it's running. Are you ready to get going?" Takashi asked, watching a smile tug Adam's lips up. 

"You know I am, Shiro. Let's get going.." Adam headed for the garage door, pressing a kiss against Takashi's cheeks as he passed by. 

And off they went, the sun slowly rising over the horizon, down a desert highway, towards Heinsman Beach. Just the two of them and the desert sands, their home. 


	7. Ocean Waves

Whether it was arguing over the music or complaining about the air conditioning, Adam and Shiro found silly little ways to argue during their short trip to the beach. All their quarrels ceased once they saw the colorful city rolling into view, buildings plastered in yellows, blues, pinks, purples, and greens. How they've missed the vintage tourist looks of ice cream shops, antique stores, and beach side grills.

Driving further in, the ocean was finally in view, the morning sun shimmering off the surface like a jewel of the upmost value, reflecting the light of a million stars. This scene was brought from the depths of both their minds, back to the front, back to their senses. They've missed this beach and all the local stories. 

Tales of travelers from the east, local folklore about possessed items, and even the occasional million-dollar ancient shipwreck claims, they all did great jobs at collecting tourists. Ghost tours were common around here, and there was a museum in the city dedicated to creepy things like 'possessed dolls' and ancient artifacts. Of course, Adam and Shiro never believed in that sort of stuff, but it was interesting to hear these stories from locals.

Their hotel was a nice one, was only three stories high, but the rooms were rather large and they had a beautiful view of the beach and the ocean. They had one bed, one bathroom, a kitchen area, a room with a dining table with four seats, and a living room. It was more like a suite than a hotel room.

To the back of the living room, there was a balcony overlooking the beach's shoreline. The ocean could be heard faintly in the distance, seagulls squawking overhead as they hunted for some poor soul's food. The palm trees rustled in the soft ocean breeze, and children and people could be heard laughing and chatting along the sandy shore. 

The refreshing feeling of the cool breeze, and the warming scent of the seawater made the hours of traveling in the car worth it. Each step upstairs, even when Adam's leg hurt around the tenth or eleventh step, was all worth it to see this scenery once again with Takashi. 

Adam adjusted his glasses and turned around, looking at Takashi, who was getting situated in the room. He came back inside to organize his things, jumping a little as Shiro's arms snaked around his waist. 

"I'm glad I could bring you out here again, Adam. It means a lot to be able to see the ocean with you, especially the way you hold the sea in your eyes," Shiro whispered with the softest, warmest smile Adam's ever seen. 

"Ah, my eyes are only stormy, they don't hold any specialty in them," Adam replied with a blush, turning around to give Takashi a kiss. They shared a soft press before they split apart, curtains bellowing in the wind, trees rustling. 

* * *

 

"Wanjari, Adam."

Adam stepped forward, a fresh cadet. Today he was getting his training partner, his pilot. 

"You will assist Takashi Shirogane as his technician."

Adam glanced around the room, surprised to see himself getting approached by a kid his age. He extended a hand out for Adam to shake, and Adam did so. 

"I look forward to working with you! You can call me Shiro, all my friends do! I hope we can become friends," Takashi said with great enthusiasm. 

No one's ever been so upbeat and kind to Adam before. He could feel his heart racing, a smile tugging his lips upwards. 

"Of course we can be friends, Shiro!"

* * *

 

The evening was eventful. They went to the beach and messed around in the soft waves of the Pacific, spending their time waging war with splashes, walking around in the water, laughing. How much they've both missed this- how much they both needed this, was absolutely indescribable.

The nostalgia kicked in when they were sitting there, making a beautiful little sculpture. They remembered their first time here, they built a little mound and wrote their names in it. Cheesy..

This new little sculpture is the same, but now it shared their dates, their love. And it had cat ears, an addition by Shiro. 

They were approached by kids at some point, who asked them if they were Captain Shirogane and Commander Adam. Of course, they both said yes. Why lie to children? They answered every question the children threw at them, giving them advice and motivation to become their own types of heroes. Well, Takashi did most of the talking, Adam listened and watched. Everything Shiro says is wisdom, grace, and intelligence. 

They washed up in their hotel room shower, cleaning the sand off of them before they trailed it anywhere else, and preventing the grains from getting in places they really shouldn't. They spend the rest of the evening eating take out and watching cheesy eighties movies.

They often said something about the movie that made the other laugh, joking about graphics, or pointing out how bad costume design truly was back then. It wasn't long after watching 'Howard the Duck' when Adam was out like a light against Takashi, head on his shoulder.

Takashi brought him to the bed and got him tucked in, carefully setting his glasses on the night stand. 

One more day. One more day, Takashi. 

* * *

Rise and shine, the sun was bright and beautiful in the sky, the clouds were white, puffy, and sparse, and the ocean was as blue as ever, shining. A pelican was perched on one of the docks in the ocean, facing opposite the wind. Seagulls swarmed around the beach, plucking up leftover food from the day before. 

Adam woke up before Takashi this time, and decided to start making something for breakfast. He settled on making french toast with some bacon, something simple and good to start the day with. 

It didn't take long to cook breakfast, and he went into the bedroom to wake Shiro up, shaking him slightly. "Taka? I made some breakfast," Adam said softly, watching as Shiro opened his eyes, looking at Adam. 

"Breakfast? How long have you been up, Adam?" Takashi sat up, stretching himself out like a cat. 

"Only about half an hour, but you deserved to sleep in. You work so hard," Adam smiled, heading back out to put the food on a plate, to bring it to the table for the two to eat. 

Shiro took a seat at the dining table and watched Adam bring the food out, setting the plates on the table. "It looks and smells absolutely delicious, thank you, Adam," Takashi smiled, picking up his fork. 

* * *

 

Today was about experiencing new things, exploring the city. They visited the aquarium, by Adam's request, and saw interesting sea creatures. Adam continued to spout random facts about some of the tropical fish, and often made some horrible fish puns. 

They went to one of the historical places, an old mansion, and learned about the history of the city, about the old businesses and such. It was interesting to learn about different family shops and names. 

They went out for some lunch around four, going to one of the beach grills on the water. It's been a while since they've both had real seafood, and it was a nice way to remove that streak. 

Finally, they went to the beach once again, but they just walked along the shoreline, talking. Sure, they got strange stares from the people, but it was only because they stood out from normality. 

And Adam would think to himself with each gaze, why would he want to be normal? It ruins a person's individuality. He's glad to be himself, glad to be with Takashi, and he let people know that by the way his fingers laced with Shiro's. 

 The day closed with a Disney movie and some cuddles in the bed, whispering and arguing over who loved each other more than the other. Eventually, Adam let Shiro take the win, but vowed his revenge. 

Adam was the first one asleep, face towards the window. The moonlight was reflecting off the water just as beautifully as the sunlight was. The stars weren't as vibrant as they were at home, but Shiro could make out some familiar constellations. 

He looked at how the burns on Adam's face resembled wisps of the galaxy itself. He loved the markings, how they made Adam look. Beautiful. 

Tomorrow, Shiro. Tomorrow.

* * *

 

It was another beautiful day, even with the slight chance of rain. Adam and Shiro went out for breakfast, going to the local IHOP for some pancakes and such. They chatted as they dined, and planned some activities for the day. They were gonna go to the gardens, to the horror museum, and then relax at a different part of the beach, one where they first went. 

The plans sounded absolutely nice today, and Adam was down for whatever. They left the IHOP and headed for the gardens, walking along the sidewalks of the city. 

The gardens weren't too far away- about a fifteen minute walk from the IHOP, about half an hour from the hotel. Adam and Shiro wandered through the colorful plants and saw large, beautiful butterflies, different types of plants they didn't even know of, skillfully crafted lawn ornaments, and their favorite; a large fountain with water spewing from three lion heads.

Afterwards, they caught a bus that brought them to the museum. The admission fee was only about five dollars a person, and Adam paid for the two of them, simply because he just had a ten on him. They looked at unique things like haunted dolls and portraits, antique murder weapons, and creepy things brought from old crime scenes. 

As much as they both hated scenes like this, Adam has always been intrigued by the stories and the details, as he's always wanted to become a forensic scientist. Seeing things like this, how crimes unfolded, and if the killer got away is all interesting to Adam. 

Finally, they headed for the far side of town, walking about an hour away from the hotel. They didn't mind the walk at all, they enjoyed the scenery, and they saw new places and faces. 

The little cove area was a place etched into the back of both of their minds. Smooth rocks lined the shore, sticking out from the water. Palm trees were swaying in the gentle breeze, and there was not a single person in sight. 

They walked along the soft, silky sand of the cove, hands intertwined. It was still only about five in the afternoon, and they had a lot of time to just explore and learn.

They eventually began pacing in the water, chatting about random topics, such as what their favorite birds are, or how many cats they'd own later on in life. These were just silly questions, but they answered them honestly, wanting to know more about the other. 

About thirty minutes into arriving at the coast, they looked over the sea, watching some birds dive down into the water to get a snack. Adam was unaware of what was happening next to him until he turned. 

Shiro was on one knee, holding open a box with a silver band in it. 

"I want nothing more in life but to continue adventures with you. I want nothing more in life than to be by your side, with you by mine. Will you marry me?"

At this moment, nothing existed except Adam, Takashi, and the ocean. 

Of course.

"You already know my answer," Adam replied with a smile, eyes growing glassy, tearful. "Yes."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

The final chapter will be released soon, but hang in there! I'm going to be helping my sister raise her baby, who was born today, and he is the first boy in this family!

So the last chapter will be out sometime this week or next week, hopefully! 

I hope I can pen a letter to my nephew soon, I'll love him with all my heart.

So, welcome to the world, Jalen Michael. 

9/12/18, 1:57PM.


	9. Let My Love Be Heard

It's been nearly a month since that evening at the beach, and Takashi and Adam were nearing the end of their wedding planning. They planned everything out way before hand, starting the night they got engaged. They had bright ideas for what they are going to do, color schemes, themes, and even down to the types of stones in the rings. They were eagerly awaiting the day of their wedding at this point, just two days away.

With the venue all decorated in advance, and people scrambling to get everything fixed before the day, Adam and Shiro finally had time to relax and talk about their further future. Perhaps they would adopt a child, or an animal, or both? They talked about traveling to Ireland as a honeymoon, both wanting to explore the old castles and take in the green scenery. They had enough to pay for a week's vacation there, able to stay at a nice hotel in a small town. Their wedding wouldn't be too expensive, and Admiral Iverson offered to pay for the catering, and continued insisting until the two gave in.

Things were finally coming together for them, and they couldn't be any happier. Sure, they've had cloudy days every now and then, arguments, and disagreements, but they would always remember what the other had done. Remembering their love, how it is stronger than hatred. 

Adam was fixing some of the decorations on the tables, adjusting the pale orange ribbons on one of the vases. They chose the colors white, pale orange, and baby  blue as their wedding colors, and the theme would simply be 'sky.' Shiro was organizing some of the utensils over at the catering table, making sure everything would be neat and orderly. 

Adam's heart raced as he envisioned the scene of their marriage; holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, and a kiss to seal their love once and for all. The thought of it made him smile, glad to have him home. Months ago, he lost his hope that he would return, his hope that Takashi Shirogane was alive in space. 

And that hope vanished fully when he went up in his jet, watching all his friends and family get demolished in front of his eyes. That was a day he would never forget, but there were plenty of days like that. Things that would never leave his memory, but would shape him into who he was meant to be. The spiraling galaxy of his mind worked in strange ways, new memories sparking the creation of new ideas, new emotions, new attitudes towards things, and it was just how Adam liked it. Never forget and let it live in the mind, but grieve in a healthy way. You're never alone.

He constantly thought like this when he found something difficult, and it's helped him more times than he could count when he woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat, shaken from a bad dream. He was past calling them nightmares. 

There's no such thing as a nightmare anymore, only bad dreams and good dreams. He couldn't see life any other way than what he sees right now- Takashi and him, their wedding, and their future. The past can't hurt him now, but it can help him grow. 

He barely noticed Shiro's hand on his shoulder, a smile on his face. "You're getting lost in thought, Adam. You started spacing out," he said softly, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Adam laughed a little, turning to face him, shrugging, "I was just thinking about us, what we're going to be in the future."

Takashi rose a brow, intrigued by Adam's words. "And what will we be in the future?" He asked, curiousity spiking. Takashi knew Adam's mind was an abstract place, the forbidden archives of knowledge and thoughts. 

Adam shrugged, a sly smile showing on his lips, "I guess you'll have to wait to find out, Taka."

* * *

 

The day was here. 

Takashi was wearing his white suit, a pale orange tie, and a baby blue flower clipped on his pocket. He adjusted his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. 

He was going to have a husband today, was finally going to have a real family of his own; granted, he already had one with the Garrison and Voltron. 

Speaking of, Shiro had chosen Coran to be his best man. Coran had to get told what it was, but he was willing to step up to the task. Every member of Voltron and the MFE squad, as well as some technicians were invited to come to the wedding. Why wouldn't then come, though? Who would want to miss the marriage of a lifetime?

He turned and readied himself to go down the aisle to see Adam. 

* * *

 

Adam was nervous, but anticipating what would happen within the hour, within the next few minutes. 

He and Takashi had agreed on hyphenating their last names, wanting both of them to have a piece of the other, as if their love wasn't enough. 

Adam Wanjari-Shirogane. It had a beautiful ring to it, and he would never want any other name than that. He fixed his white suit jacket, which had a baby blue tie and a pale orange flower. 

He fixed his hair up a little bit and looked at himself, taking a deep breath. He was ready for whatever the future had in store for them.

They've already tested the boundaries of their love, and it's went to the edges of the universe and back, and Adam could never ask for a stronger bond, a stronger friendship, a stronger lover than Takashi Shirogane. 

He headed for the door and pushed it open carefully. His best man was Samuel Holt, and he was very proud to take that position, happy to be a major part in his friends' life. 

* * *

 

Adam walked down the aisle, eyes on him. Takashi was standing there, tall and handsome as ever. His eyes looked at Adam with adoration, and possibly shimmering with tears. Adam would call them stars. 

He stopped once he got in front of Shiro, his own eyes watering up with tears of joy, excitement. He locked his hands with Takashi's, eyes meeting. There was nothing but the galaxies in their eyes, the stardust in their bodies. 

Two galaxies colliding, forming new bodies. They couldn't ask for anything else in this world. 

The solemniser finally spoke up, talking about what marriage means to two people. He talked about the future they will have together. 

"You may recite your vows," he said, taking a tiny step backwards to allow the two to speak up. 

Adam was the first to speak up this time, voice steady and strong. "I vow to never give up hope in you or in our love, and I know we've went through a lot- both together and alone. I vow to remain by your side throughout your troubles, as you've been by mine. I vow to never look at another person the same way I look at you, and how could I? You're everything to me."

Shiro was clearly affected by the words, what's been circulating through Adam's head this whole time, finally put into verbal words. 

Shiro cleared his throat a little and spoke this time, "I vow to protect you from whatever threat may come, and I would do anything to keep our love strong and healthy. I promise to never turn my back on you in a time of need, or even glance away when you require help. I swear on my life that I will never leave you again."

The two were both close to tears, the words echoing through their minds, burning into a memory, a new planet with life. 

"If there aren't any objections, you may now kiss, and seal your love," the solemniser smiled towards the two. 

No objections, of course, and Takashi and Adam shared their first kiss as husbands, and final kiss as boyfriends.

This was the beginning of a new day, a new life. People cheered, and the two threw their respective flowers for the others to catch. 

They didn't, they couldn't, pay attention to the world around them. They were officially husbands, officially able to call each other their own. Adam had waited years for this moment, and it was as beautiful as he always dreamt it to be. 

Takashi was perfect and beautiful. 

The scenery was as he dreamed.

The vows.

All Adam and Shiro could feel was the push and pull of the universes inside them, creating one. They're one being now, and the sounces of the celestial choir rang through their heads, hearts, and souls. 

This is their love, it exists, it creates, and it strengthens with every breath, every heartbeat. Their love was finally heard by each other.

Their locked eyes created a moment where the chorus grew into a crescendo, stars singing out their love. It was something they'd never dream of giving up; the ability to be one being. 

Their love would remain strong, musical, colorful, and celestial throughout all time. 

They would be together for forever, and that was all Adam's ever wanted. To be by Shiro's side for forever. 

And he would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive support on this fanfic! It was a joy writing it and coming up with the cute little story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! For now, I'm going to be taking a big step into my future with graduation coming up faster than I anticipated, college applications, and a newborn nephew to help care for.  
> I hope to continue writing in the future!  
> Thank you for joining me on this month-long journey, and I will return with more fics soon.


	10. Final Author's Note

Hello again!

My nephew is healthy and his father is now in the picture as well. It's great to see him with both parents now. 

I'd like to tell you guys that I'm planning on posting this fic on Quotev and Wattpad as well. 

Any other storywriting websites I should go to? I'd just love to put my work out there. 

Also, I appreciate all the love and positivity you guys have. If any of you ever need me, you're always welcome to reach to me through inbox. 

My newest interests and fandoms are Attack on Titan (the flame is back, baby.) and My Hero Academia. A possibility some fics or spinoffs of those will be released some day. 

Final closing,

ErrorCode.


End file.
